Battler Ushiromiya
Summary Battler Ushiromiya is the protagonist of Umineko no Naku Koro Ni. After cutting himself off from the Ushiromiya family for six years following the death of his mother, he returns to Rokkenjima at the age of 18 for the annual family conference. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 1-C | At least High 1-C to 1-B. Far higher via hax Name: Battler Ushiromiya Origin: Umineko no Naku Koro ni Gender: Male Age: 18, but he exists beyond the concept of time. Classification: The Endless Sorcerer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Invulnerable to Magic including to that of which can deny aspects of an individual's existence even when on the same plane via Endless Nine , Non-Corporeal (Exists as a spiritual entity that only takes form when he thinks about it), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can manipulate fragments, which contain infinite possibilities and higher dimensions), Conceptual Manipulation (Can deny the concept of someone's existence via the Red and Blue Truths, can create concepts just by thinking about it such as when he created the concept of gravity for himself), Reality Warping (Can weave fragments, can create an entire game from multiple fragments), Probability Manipulation, Acausality, Teleportation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4) | All previous powers and abilities transferred to a higher layer of existence (beyond lower world comprehension and description) where concepts are visualised; Lower layer world, their fate and plot (including the time and space of the universes, mental, spiritual and conceptual realms, higher dimensions, nothingness, non-dualism, the planes with no space and time, and endless possibilities and impossibilities in the context of all this) are considered as a nothing more than a fiction and manifested in the form of crystals (Kakera), books and chessboards that even exalted regular humans can manipulate via just their hands, but a witch can create the worlds, and rewrite the plot itself in a far more advanced manner; All of the higher layers exist on the background of the Sea of Nothingness, and the beings of the higher layers may exists directly within this sea, and they adapt to the pressure due to mental and spiritual evolution, even if their bodies and souls will be erased to nothing beyond the entire infinite hierarchy of stories and dimensions, they can still return (High-Godly regeneration) if they continue to think and determine their forms (a single being can have several bodily manifestations simultaneously) Attack Potency: At least Complex Multiverse level (As the game master he has complete control of the game board, and similarly should be superior to Piece Maria and Beatrice, wields endless magic which can match the magic of miracles and certainty which can rewrite the script of supernatural words as well as the fates of higher beings) | At Least High Complex Multiverse level (When manifesting in the Meta World) to Hyperverse level (When manifesting in the Cathedral. He then became the Territory Lord of Beatrice's fragment giving him full control over it. Manifested in the City of Books where his punch reminded Bernkastel of the concept of pain, whereas a kick made her vomit and "writhe in anguish"). Far higher with the ability to affect outerversal structures Speed: Infinite '''(Battler is beyond the concept of speed and distance; he is far superior to his piece self who fought Dlanor in stopped time) | '''Immeasurable (Transcended the concepts of speed and distance; mere teleportation on the scale of the higher dimensional City of Books is not enough to escape his furious pursuit, tagged Bernkastel several times and reacted to many of her blue truths) to Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (As a higher dimensional entity the 3-Dimensional concept of weight no longer applies) | Immeasurable (As a higher being he is larger than entire higher dimensional worlds such as the dimensional fragments in the lower aspect of the Sea of Fragments which from his perspective, small 3 dimensional objects. As a Territory Lord he later telekinetically lifted multiple fragments in the Meta World. In the City of Books, Dimensional Worlds from his perspective, are no larger than the average human book whilst on that layer) Striking Strength: Unknown | At least High Complex Multiversal (When manifesting in the Meta World) to Hyperversal (Has manifested in the Golden Land and Cathedral where he fought Erika, the Theory Goats, Dlanor, the former and last in which, he even fought simultaneously. In the City of Books a single punch reintroduced Bernkastel to the concept of pain. He destroyed many of Bernkastel's Blue Truths some by just staring at them, others with his bare hands, though it wasn't considered enough to be called "resistance") Durability: At least Complex Multiverse level | High Complex Multiverse level to Hyperverse level (Effortlessly resurrected despite being skewered by Dlanor's conceptual weapon in the Cathedral, withstood quite a beating from Erika in the Golden Land, tanked the Overlord Cats' magic with Endless nine, which created and ended universes on the level of the City of Books. After his resurrection he's completely immune to Bernkastel's attacks. Even without Endless nine, he's capable of physically destroying many of Bernkastel's conceptual weapons). Outerverse level for his fundamental nature/via regeneration (As long as he can think and recall his form, even if erased to a realm beyond the infinite dimensional hierarchy he can exist in a state of nothingness and return) Stamina: Functionally limitless. Only mental stamina matters to a meta-being. Range: At Least Complex Multiversal (Being the Game Master and Territory Lord, he has total control on the Game Board and Beato's Catbox) | High Complex Multiversal to Hyperversal (Due to pure size in the City of Books). Outerversal via hax Standard Equipment: The Golden Longsword. Intelligence: Genius. Claims to be an avid reader of one hundred books a year, specifically noted to specialize in classical mysteries. Even Bernkastel praised the depths of his knowledge in their battle, though she noted it was nothing to hers in comparison, could solve countless mysteries just by staring at them. Weaknesses: His magic is dependent on his faith in it. After his resurrection his existence became dependent on Ange. After his ascension to game master he became overconfident, giving Erika special privileges that proved essential to trapping him in a logic error. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Endless Magic:' Battler's magic, once he became the Endless Sorcerer and the Territory Lord of Beatrice's world. It has the power to infinitely restore a destroyed or broken object, or make something infinitely expand, or change the value of 1 to infinity. *'Endless Nine:' A barrier that grants conceptual immunity to magic attacks. Magic resistance is scaled from 1-9; 1 being the weakest and 9 being complete immunity. Battler has complete immunity multiplied by infinity, which grants complete immunity to higher-dimensional magic. *'Game Master:' Battler is the Game Master of the sixth game, and with this rank, he knows all the things within Rokkenjima, as he created them. He can reach a higher plane of existence in the Golden Land. Whenever Battler creates a game, he weaves it out of fragments from the endless sea of fragments, and each fragment contains infinite possibilities and higher dimensions. A new game is a new universe. *'Golden Longsword:' The red key that impaled him turned gold due to Beato's sacrifice and his new knowledge of the truth. Now it recognizes Battler as its master and shares the same properties of a Red Key. Through this, the Golden Longsword denies all concepts of evasion, escape, defense, buying time, and deals conceptual damage that denies the existence of its target. *'Truths:' Truths are moves used in debates between human and witches, while they're arguments they usually take the form of powerful conceptual weapons that damages the concept of her target. Because truth is a conceptual move, it cannot be avoided, but can be confronted with other truths. At first, he can only use the Blue Truth, but after he became the Endless Sorcerer he gained the power to use the Red and Gold Truths. **'Blue Truth:' It's used as a theory that works as counter argument to the opponent's statement. It usually takes the form of an stake that impales the opponent; the opponent cannot remove the stake without countering the Blue Truth's argument using the Red Truth. The Blue Truth must abide by the Red Truth. Although a single Blue Truth isn't lethal, enough will eventually deny the concept of Battler's opponent, killing them. Battler's Blue Truth takes the form of an stake or blade. When he became the Endless Sorcerer, he instead uses it with the Golden Longsword. **'Red Truth:' Anything said in red is an undeniable, absolute truth that cannot be denied, and does not need to be backed up by proof, although it is impossible to lie using the Red Truth. However, a Red Truth can be interpreted in many different ways. **'Golden Truth:' An unique truth that can only be used by the Game Master. This truth works similarly to the Red Truth, and is equal in power - depending on the scenario, it can be stronger or weaker. When it is superior, it can easily deny even the Red Truth. Battler's use of the Golden Truth demonstrates that he fully understands the rules of the game. Key: Game Master Battler (Lowest Manifestation) | Higher layers (Meta World/Cathedral/Golden Land/City Of Books) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Nanashi (Shin Megami Tensei) Nanashi's Profile (Both 1-C) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Umineko no Naku Koro ni Category:When They Cry Category:Game Characters Category:Immortals Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Concept Users Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Probability Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Geniuses Category:Detectives Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 1